The Kidnapped Miko
by Nemoa
Summary: At InuYasha's fathers tomb, the duo has to fight the older brother, Sesshomaru. As Kagome accidentally drags out the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru takes an interest in this since neither him nor the hanyou could do the same. So he decides to take the miko...
1. Chapter 1

Surprise! Another fresh story is up! - well, not really _freash_. This is actually the first fanfiction I wrote, but it's first now that i remove my ass from my comfy chair and upload it. The fanfic, not my bum xD

InuYasha don't belong to me. If they did I wouldn't have to go to school. InuYasha and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>The demon lord and the hanyou's fight were coming to an end as lord Sesshomaru lowered over his weak little brother, ready to let InuYasha taste his poisonous claws. The bones of countless demons in their father's tomb clattered and grinded as the younger brother tried to get a hold of the older, but to no use.<br>The young girl with ruffled raven hair, gasped in fear and without thinking she grabbed the rusty sword behind her back and turned to run for her friend.

"InuYasha!" she cried. But her battle cry stopped as she saw what she held in her hand. "...oops..."

Both InuYasha and Sesshomaru stopped dead in their tracks and turned their heads to look at the human. Kagome herself just stared at the rusty sword in her hands in utter disbelief.  
>Lord Sesshomaru's servant Jaken gasped at the sight.<p>

"Th-that is impossible!" he cried. "If the two of them couldn't do it, how could a mere human ever hope to..?"

InuYasha saw his chance as his older brother clearly weren't paying attention to him.

"Don't look at her, look at me!" he growled and clawed after the lord, but the dog-demon had already moved out of range.

Suddenly he stood before Kagome, making her gasp.

"Who are you and how could you draw the sword?" he asked with his icy voice. His gaze wandered from the human girl to the sword. How could a mortal, a human, have done something that this Sesshoamru could not? What was her secret?

Kagome swallowed nervously at the sight of the demon lord staring at her and took a firmer hold of the Tetsusaiga.

Old Myoga sighed relieved there he sat at InuYashas shoulder. "Good thing he's after her now and not us, ay' Lord InuYasha?"

InuYasha snapped his head towards the old flea. "Be quiet!" Turning his attention back to his older brother he shouted "Sesshomaru! Leave her alone! She isn't involved in this!"

"InuYasha!" the inexperienced priestess yelled before returning her eyes to the demon, raising the sword. "One step closer and I will cut you!"

The dog demon smirked slightly at the thought of this mortal trying to hurt him. Getting his face back into an expressionless shell he turned toward his hanyou brother.

"For some unknown reason I was unable to draw the Tetsusaiga. Fortunately you were unable to draw it either. It's obvious she must die." Sesshomaru looked at the fragile human girl. "Or", he said, "it would be interesting to see exactly what this human girl is capable of."

With ease he pulled the human girl closer to him and jumped.

"Aaahhh! InuYasha!" Kagome screamed and squirmed in Sesshomarus grasp.

"No you don't!" InuYasha jumped after his brother, desperately trying to find footing on his old man's bones.

Sesshomaru glanced at his little brother's efforts, and decided he would leave a little present for him. Lightning fast he turned, with the screaming and cursing girl in his right arm, and sent his poisonous claws at the bone walls. He smirked inwardly as he saw his little brother's panic, as the walls started to crumble.

"Goodbye, little brother" Sesshomaru said coolly and disappeared with the human and Jaken.


	2. Chapter 2

_It felt as if the whole world were spinning, haunting her, mocking her to try and get away. But of course she couldn't. Her body felt numb - or at least as if she was pinned to something. Whatever it was she couldn't move._

_Kagome had a feeling from being back at the amusement park, on the roller coaster; just seconds from launching down the highest hill.  
>Fire shoot through her body and she gasped for air. What was this? Why weren't InuYasha there to protect her? He had promised her after all. Or had that been just another dream?<br>Something cold touched her forehead and she winced, trying to get away from whatever there was that was trying to cool her.  
>"...no..." she tried to say aloud, but nothing seemed to cross her lips. She tried to summon her voice once again, but then something shook her.<em>

This girl surely was one of the most interesting he had ever met. And for this Sesshomaru, "interesting" were things that were either classified "deadly" or "so-weak-it's-laughable". But this girl he did not understand to which category she belonged. Earlier, when she had looked at him the first time, her face had been painted with fear. But when he had taken her she had cursed him that even the Devil would hear her cries.

Sure, a weakling at first hand, but how comes that this "weakling" had been able to draw the feared sword Tetsusaiga? And speaking of which...

Sesshomaru's eyes darted to the girls hands were she still had the fang in a steady grip. It was remarkable that she kept holding it for dear life, even in her sleep. Especially since they were so high over ground in the real world.

With a smile, or a flicker from the corner of his mouth, he watched his new possesions. Surely, he would find something this girl could do...

"My lord? Why are you taking the mortal human with you?"

"She was able to do something that this Sesshomaru could not - therefore something must be amiss and I want to know what that is."

Jaken muttered under his breath. "Then, my lord, it must be important that the human is alive and healthy?"

"Hnn."

Jaken gulped nervoulsy. "M-my lord, I believe that this... human... runs a fever."

Sesshomaru straightened and cast a nasty look at the imp.

"Please forgive me, lord Sesshomaru, I didn't notice until just recently, but you seemed to be in such deep thought that I didn't want to disturb you an-"

"Jaken."

The imp flinched anxiously upon hearing his name. 'Please forgive me, please forgive me...'

"Y-yes, my lord?"

Watching his surroundings carefully before making the magical cloud close the distance to the ground , the lord jumped the last meters with both girl and sword in a stable grip.

Jaken, on the other hand, fell helplessly as the cloud subsided.

"Go over to the river by the old oak and fetch water to cool the fever."

Jaken nodded once and hurried off. Once he got back with a wet cloth, Sesshomaru took it from him and laid it on the humans forehead.

"...no..."

Surprised at the frail voice he looked at her face. For a moment he just stared at her; the smooth raven hair, her sleeping face, something trying to pull him closer. But then he started to shake her gently.

Jaken just stared at his lord in utter surprise. 'Lord Sesshomaru seldom kidnaps anyone, and hardly ever a human, but which ever race it has been he have never been this gentle with anything before.'

"Wake up. If you have enough strength to whine then-"

"Inu...Yasha...where are...?" she mumbled and her eyebrows wrinkled.

Annoyance shot through him, but was gone as soon as it came. His golden eyes never parted from the creature. How could something so... human have this effect on him? Irritated he shook her, rougher this time.


	3. Chapter 3

She felt her eyelids flutter and slowly part open. The first thing she saw was that amazing silvery hair.

"You came!" she cried and threw her arms around his neck. "You didn't leave me!"

She smiled and waited for him to say something like "Keh, it wasn't like I wanted to save you", but it never came. The only thing that happened was a terrified gasp behind her.

"The toad?" she muttered confused, but then she realized. Like slow-motion she turned to look at the demon she had hugged.

Kagome gasped and quickly released the dog lord. "Sesshomaru!" she spat angrily and tried to crawl away from him, but nausea came over her and she saw black spots in front of her eyes. 'Ugh, what's wrong with me?'

Lord Sesshomaru simply watched her with a tiny hint of surprise in his eyes.

"Human, you have a fever."

Kagome blinked. "So what if I have? What right do you have to kidnap me? Where is InuYasha? And my name isn't "human", it is Kagome! Ka-go-me!"

Jaken waved the stave angrily at her. "Shut up, filthy human! Lord Sesshomaru is **not** interested in what a lowly humans name are; neither do you have the right to question his actions! You should be-"

"Jaken."

"Y-yes, my lord?"

Sesshomaru merely glanced at the imp.

"You are a nuisance – leave. "

"Bu-but my lord!" Jaken protested, but one look from his lord made him shut up. "Y-yes, certainly, my lord…" the imp bowed and hurried off.

Kagome studied the demon lord. She was puzzled, how could she have fallen asleep in his arms? After all, he had been only inches from cutting her in half before. 'I should have been too terrified to fall asleep.'

"You were struggling."

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

He stared icily at her, clearly annoyed that he had to repeat himself. "You were struggling so I made you unconscious."

Kagome stared dumbfounded at him for a second. "You… knocked me out?"

"You were ear-piercing and wriggling so if I had not, you would have fallen to a certain death."

"Whatever – why did you take me in the first place? You know that InuYasha will search for me right?" Kagome rubbed her forehead, the fever making her vision blurry. "And why do you care whether I live or die?"

Sesshomaru looked thoughtful at her feverish eyes and cheeks. 'She is not looking very healthy,' he thought, 'and she is right; why do I care about a troublesome human?'

"I do know that my hanyou brother will come for you. I took you because you did something I could not." Sesshomaru didn't sound really sure about if that were the truth.

But Kagome felt as if she saw and heard through a tunnel so she didn't hear his disbelief.

"What, this rusty thing? Ya' know, I think it was because you are a demon. Or maybe the fact what you intended to do with it. Still, I don't see the point in kidnapping me." She said to him, as she tried to keep her head up and stay awake. No way in Hell was she going to pass out with this demon nearby!

"Human, you are ill. Rest before I make you do it." The threat rang clear even in her bubbly head.

"My name is Kagome, demon." A wave of darkness made her sight disappear for a second. "Fine, I will rest. But I swear, if you try to do something fishy, I will cut you with the Tetsu-something!"

A tiny smirk played on his lips. "As you wish."

The lord had not even said that short sentence when he saw the girls eyes roll back in her head. 'That cannot be a good sign' he thought as he hurried to catch her.  
>He gazed at the human, yet again in his arms. What was it about her that made him want to protect her? It was almost as if he saw her as his own pack member.<br>He startled, and dropped the girl softly on the grass. Then he glanced around as if afraid someone had seen his thoughts. 'What if someone had?' a part of him screamed. 'Then they will think she is your weakness and go for her.'  
>No. No, he wouldn't let them. Not because she was important to him – she was only something to 'entertain' himself with. May it be her strange power, her taking the Tetsusaiga or the amusing fact that his idiotic half-brother InuYasha clearly had some sort of feelings for her that he sooner or later would come for her.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's it lord InuYasha! One more time! You can do it!"<p>

InuYasha growled under his breath. "Tell me – why exactly aren't you helping me?"

Old Myoga stopped his cheerleading and coughed. "Well, that's because… erm… it's because…"

Before InuYasha could hear the rest of it Old Myoga had run of.

"Damn that old flea!" he growled and continued to cut into the melted walls with more fury than before. 'You aren't really angry at him, you are angry at yourself' a tiny voice scolded him.  
>He could still see Kagome's fear inside his eyelids, her wide eyes and how she had fought pointlessly. One part of him had been proud and cockily at seeing her fight like that against his brother. Another had been terrified and it was that part that slowly was eating him up.<p>

"Damn it!" he scowled and instead of clawing, InuYasha punched at the old mans melted bones. "When I get out of here I swear I will kill you, Sesshomaru!"


	4. Chapter 4

He had scooped up the human and was now slowly making his way through a thick forest. The moon shone brightly through the trees' foliage and reflected in the youkai's silvery hair. Jaken had yet to return after being sent on hunting, but that was nothing that concerned Sesshomaru. It was nice in a while not to have to listen to his screechy voice.

The girl had yet to awaken again since her head-first-fall earlier on, but it seemed as if her fever had vent down a little at least.  
>But this Sesshomaru weren't worried about something as trivial as a human's health. No, he was simply curious about how these humans tempted to get unhealthy so often and so fast.<br>A shudder went through the ball he held to his chest and as he looked down, surprise and confusion hit him like a tide wave. The girl, which she had claimed to be called Kagome, had curled into a ball and was now pressing her face against his chest. A slight annoyance went through him, but surprisingly he wasn't disgusted by the act.

"Acting like a pup, hnn?" he thought aloud.

Suddenly a crash nearby snapped his head up, his eyes predatorily gazing through the trees.

"Show yourself!" he demanded, his senses glaring at all of the shadows.

A bolt crashed barely three meters from his feet, but Sesshomaru didn't move a muscle. Before him stood two demons, one human-like with burning red eyes and long hair, the other a grotesque demon which looked a lot like a fish.

"Hey, Manten. I think we've got ourselves a dog in our yard," the long haired said.

"Yeah, I think you are right, Hiten," the fish, Manten, grinned.

"What do you think we should do about it, brother?" the older, Hiten, asked.

"I say that we kill the demon dog and use the girl for my hair-growing potion. Oh please, brother," Manten said as he turned to the longhaired man, rubbing his bald head, "I can use her, can I?"

"Of course, my dear brother, but first I want to know why this _dog_ are keeping a human as a pet," Hiten smirked.

"Filthy peasants – do not stand in my way," Sesshomaru said tonelessly.

"Peasants? _Peasants_? Did you hear, brother? Did you hear what he said?" Manten cried, his evil eyes glinting as he gripped a newly slain kitsune over his shoulder.

"Shut up, Manten!" the older growled. "Oi, dog," Hiten then said, turning toward the lord,"Are you looking for a fight?"

"If you do not have a death wish, I suggest you get out of my way." The dog lord moved the limp body in his arms so that he had his left hand free, the girl curling up in his fur. He heard her sigh tiredly as she found a good position. Without relieving what he thought he said, "If you don't, this Sesshomaru will have to take care of you."

The two demons looked at each other for a split second. "Sesshomaru, you say?" Hiten asked. "Never heard of you before, but you're awfully arrogant, aren't you?"

"Brother," Manten whispered, tugging his big brothers arm, "I've heard of him. The rumors say that he's the Inu No Taisho's son and a very powerful demon."

"Manten, you're incredibly stupid if you believe some rumors," the fish's brother said, snatching his arm away from his brother's grip. Weighing the demon before him he smirked. "I think," he said, the strange wheels on his heels whirling with fire," that I will find out if the rumors are true!"

He lunged up in the air and charged down toward the inu youkai.

'So,' Sesshomaru thought as he stared blankly at his opponent, 'those wheels are what allow him to stay in the air, alike my power to float a short period. Then,' he moved out of the way as Hiten attacked with his sparking spear, 'I will just have to take those out of function, and this brat will be helpless.'

He moved swiftly out of reach as Hiten lashed countless times at him, every sweep harsher and more careless than the other.

"What. Are. You. Afraid. Of?" each word Hiten shouted ended with another slash cutting through air. "Why. Won't. You. Attack?"

Sesshomaru jumped out of reach and into the forest, landing in a nearby old oak tree. There he laid down the girl carefully, before sneaking back to a furious Hiten and the frightened Manten.

"You bastard," Hiten panted as he tried to figure out where his opponent was, "you actually dared to run away! Come back here!"

"I'm right here," Sesshomaru whispered in Hiten's ear. The lord had sneaked up behind both of the thunderdemons without them noticing.

When Hiten slashed with his spear around, in the direction where the dog demon had been, all he cut was air. The thunder demon growled with frustration, while Manten was trying to hide behind his brother's back.

"Brother, where is he?" he stammered as a shiver coursed through him.

"I don't know," Hiten growled, glaring in every possible direction. His red eyes were glinting with rage of being toyed with.

A crash to his right drew his attention, and without second thoughts he sent a thunderbolt in that direction. The bolt exploded, lighting the dark forest up with a blinding white. When the light faded all that remained were tree-splinter and a gigantic hole.

"Hahaha! That should teach him not to mess with the Thunder Brothers!" Hiten laughed, swinging his spear in triumph.

"Hiten, are you sure that it was him you blew up?" Manten asked with a tiny smile playing on his lips.

Hiten snorted before landing on his own feet again. "Of course it was, what else could it ha-"

Suddenly a tiny breeze went by, ruffling the grass around them. But that tiny breeze seemed to be stronger than he expected, since his wheels suddenly exploded.

"What the-?" he gasped.

"Got you," Sesshomaru said, suddenly filling Hiten's whole vision. The lord cracked with his right hand before piercing right through Hiten's stomach. The thunder demon drew for air, but it made him cough. Blood spluttered from his mouth.

"Brother!" Manten cried, before opening his mouth to reveal a huge ball of lightning. Before he could shoot it at the foe however, Sesshomaru had placed Hiten before him like a shield.

"You b-bastard!" Hiten spluttered, his eyes never leaving Sesshomaru's.

"This will be the end for the two of you," Sesshomaru stated before drawing his left hand, which were not embedded in Hiten's stomach, and then-

"Stop! Don't kill them!"

At first Sesshomaru couldn't place the voice and thought it was another foe. But then as he saw a little girl tumbling in the corner of his eye he understood.

Looking his eyes with Manten he threw Hiten to him.

"Take him, run away, and never appear before me again."

Before long, the two demon's had disappeared in the dark night. Quirking a brow Sesshomaru turned toward the human girl who now had left the tree.

"Did you hit your head or something?" she screamed at him, out of breath after hurrying. "You practically killed him! And almost that other-something to!"

"Glad to see you're up and around," he said, completely ignoring her ear-screeching scream.

"Oh, shut up, and don't you dare change the subject!" the girl called Kagome wheezed. She shot such a glare at him, that he with no surprise would have caught fire.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome was furious. Her whole being was practically fuming with rage and fear. She had seen how terrifying this God of Death could be, but to see it up close… it was just too much.

She had woken up in a tree, for Christ's Sake! Of course she would be frightened, but the most terrifying thing was to see Sesshomaru fight with that-demon-something. Since it was dark, she hadn't been able to see anything, except some small glances when they moved in the moonlight.  
>Then Kagome had seen the frightening demon lord pierce his <em>hand<em> through that guy, and she had snapped.

"The hell is _wrong_ with you? I get it that you're pissed at InuYasha because he got this sword", she showed it into his face," from your father, but I didn't see any reason to kill that boy!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose. "That 'boy' is a demon."

"I. Don't. Care!" She screamed at him. She actually screamed at the same demon who had tried to kill her just hours ago. "What the hell had he done to you?"

The lord's gaze had shifted from surprise, to amused, to the all-so-well-known cold stare. "He tried to take you."

"And you should kn- huh?"

Sesshomaru sighed quietly, and Kagome thought that if he were a person with just a few more expressions, he would have rolled his eyes.

"This 'boy' wanted to take you for himself since he thought you meant something to me."

The girl stared dumbfounded at the great dog lord, traced his features after the tiniest signs that what he said were true. Then her brain translated what he had said.

"Do… I?" she asked softly.

He turned his head sideways and glanced at her. "You do what?"

"Do I mean something to you?" she asked again, cheeks flushing and her eyes not daring to look at him.

"No." he said after a moment, before turning away once again.

Kagome felt a little pang in her chest, but she couldn't place the feeling anywhere.

"Whatever," she muttered, looking the opposite direction. Sadly enough, what she saw were the remains of blood, painting the moonlit grass with a shiny black.

"Oh God," she whimpered, clutching a hand over her mouth.

Sesshomaru glanced at the blood, before turning his gaze to the girl. "You are weak against blood?"

Glaring at him she gulped and bended her head so that she were staring up at the nightsky, which was so much more beautiful than that of this clearing.

"When I was seven years old my father died," she started. "At that time my mother and grandfather were working elsewhere since my father couldn't take care of both his family and the shrine we live in." Kagome blinked as a tear escaped her eye. "That was why no one was home that day. After school I found my home's door burst open, the door's handle had been torn of. The police said it was a robber."

'School? Police?' Sesshomaru thought, but he didn't say anything as the girl continued to talk while tears streamed down her face.

"Anyway, inside I found my father in my parent's bedroom. His throat had been… sliced wide open." She drew a shaky breath. "And his eyes had been… taken out. I saw all that, all the blood, my father's body, how the whole place looked. But I couldn't take it in. I couldn't understand what had happened and why my father looked like that. Then I started screaming."

Kagome sniffled and made an attempt at wiping her eyes, but a clawed hand closed around her wrist. She looked up and stared right into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"What happened next?" he asked while staring curiously at her face.

"I… I screamed. I don't remember anything else. The next thing I know I'm at the hospital where they said I passed out and had been unconscious for three days." She sniffled and closed her eyes, all the while hot tears escaped down her face. "That's my weakness; the blood and the horror of losing someone precious to me. And that's why I don't want you to kill anyone, because others have these feelings to."

The dog lord was silent for a moment. He observed her face, how it now were painted with red and swollen from the tears. Then he reached out and caught one teardrop on his finger.

"What..?" she began, but stopped as the demon lord tasted the drop, the whole time observing her.

He was very interested. First she had been so full of anger, and then she had gone bone-pale when she had seen the blood. And so she had begun crying, which for some reason was the most beautiful this Sesshomaru had ever seen.

"Why… are you grieving over such an old remembrance?" he asked.

"Wha-" she said flustered, her cheeks blooming with red. "Tha-that's because, th-the last time I spoke to him I said 'I hate you'. I… never got to say good bye."

A thumb stroke her over her cheek and she burst her eyes wide-open. Sesshomaru stood with his head tilted and a… soft glint in his eyes?

"Did you apologize at his grave then?" he asked quietly and caught another teardrop on his claw's tip.

"N-no, I didn't." she stammered, staring at his claws so close to her face. "Um… what are you doing?"

"Hnn?" he hummed as he licked at his claw. "Your eyes are leaking, and I am experiencing this taste. What is this water called?"

Kagome stared at him dumbfounded. "It's tears. Have you never seen them before?"

"Tears…" he repeated, tasting the word as he caught yet another of the tears who were now subsiding. "Hnn, this Sesshomaru have never experienced something as eyes leaking with water. Normally they are leaking blood. That is, if the person in question have offended this Sesshomaru."

She hiccuped as she giggled at his matter-of-factly way to defend his pride. "Of course."

He cocked an eyebrow slightly at her strange emotions, but didn't pay too much thought about it. Clearly, humans were creatures to observe since none were the other alike.

"What is it that causes these 'tears'?" he asked.

The girl sniffled and raised her hand to rub her eyes. "It depends. It can be because of grief, but also because you're very happy. You can also cry when you are really tired or because of your broken heart." She sniffed again and stared straight into the lord's golden eyes, so alike those of his brother's. "What all of them has in common is pain, which every living being feels."

Sesshomaru snorted at the statement, releasing her hand and stepping a few inches away. "This Sesshomaru do not feel pain."

"Oh, I see. So the o-almighty Sesshomaru-sama can't feel?" she giggled, completely forgotten about her haunted past. After all, it was much more joy in laughing.

"That is correct," he replied slowly, not really following her change in moods.

"So you don't feel anger? You don't feel sorrow? And not even the tiniest hint of excitement?" she asked tilting her head up at him, slightly baring her neck for him.

His brows narrowed. Didn't she know most youkai saw the neck as the weakest point? Was she submitting herself to him?

**Of course not, stupid. She's just trying to spike some sort of conversation with you, you cold rock.**

Sesshomaru narrowed his brows further and stepped further away from the girl before turning fully around. His inner youkai always showed up when the lord where most confused, and it seemed as if his youkai had taken a liking to humiliate him.

"We are leaving, woman."

He heard her sigh, before she tromped after him. "My name isn't 'woman'. It's Kagome, and I would really appreciate it if you started using it."

* * *

><p><strong>So. Yeah. Blood...<strong>

**Is it anyone who really knows what happened to her dad, except he's dead?  
>Either way, I thought it would be interesting this way since Kagome detests those who kills - even if it's meant as self defense, she still doesn't like it. So in this way, we get to know why (owo)<strong>

**Please review! (^w^)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_DeadlyWolfQueen: Yeah, I'm still thinking about it. I'm going to follow how the series goes most of the time so I think in some time we will get to see the little fox kit ^^_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. All characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p>InuYasha was furious. He had lost track of Kagome and his bastard brother and now he changed between leaping, running and cursing over his father's corpsetomb. Doing all that while desperately trying to find a lead, _any _lead after the woman.

Of course, it wasn't really _her_ he was worried about; but since she had both the jewel shards AND that sword that was supposed to be his – if Myoga was right – it was damn obvious that he should and _would _retrieve them. Oh, and also the fact that it was Sesshomaru that had all those things didn't make it any better.

Suddenly he could smell a faint scent in the air. Immediately he dived and searched with his nose down for a while, before frustrated giving up. It wasn't there! He sighed and lifted his head – and tensed. There it was again! The scent of Kagome's bathing supplies, that weird "cham-poo" from her world. The faint sweet scent of strawberries.

He smirked slightly. "Sesshomaru, you sneaky bastard – using that little skill of yours?"

InuYasha felt a small pang of jealousy in his heart over his brother's inheritance, but quickly ignored it. He hadn't time for this; he needed to find Sesshomaru's portal.

* * *

><p>"So when InuYasha attacked me that day I was like 'Eh? What kind of psycho is this?'. I mean, first he saves me from that disgusting mistress centipede, which I'm really grateful about, and then tries to kill <em>me<em> who he has just saved. How sick isn't that?"

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly as he tried to tune out the persistent woman's chattering. She was worse than Jaken, but together they were completely unendurable. His loyal servant had seen it as his duty for his lord's honor to constantly nag on the girl, or even go as far as insulting her. She however didn't care all that much about the kappa, but continued happily with her chattering.

He glanced back at her, where she was infused in a debate – or more likely, dispute – with Jaken about how a hanyou will not be mentioned by name in the great lord Sesshomaru's presence.

"Filthy human! Your words are like bile, disgusting how you use that half breed's name in my lord Sesshomaru's presence! I will not accept such impudence!" the little demon screeched, waving the Staff of Two Heads in front of her face.

"InuYasha is not disgusting! He can be really sweet when he want to." She replied angry. "Well, not very often, but still! Besides, he is Sesshomaru's kid brother so-"

"Woman. Shut up."

Kagome turned her head to the taiyoukai and noticed the slight scowl he had on his forehead. She had been in the company of the lord long enough to know when he was too irritated for anyone's good.

"That's right, human! Stop your filthy jittering about the hanyou in the all mighty lord Sesshomaru's presence!" Jaken screeched cheerfully over his master taking his side on the matter.

"Likewise for you, Jaken." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the imp. "Your constant chattering is creating a headache for this Sesshomaru."

"I'm so sorry my lord, please forg-"

The girl brushed by the imp and stood in front of Sesshomaru, staring into the eyes of the taiyoukai. She heard the imp choke, but paid little attention to him.

"Woman, what are you doing?" he asked, slightly amused over her boldness but most irritated at having a human so close to his person.

"First, my name is Kagome." She said, tilting her head slightly to get a better view, exposing more of her throat to him. Stupid human. "Secondly, I am tired of conversing with the toad-thing. And thirdly, I'm checking for any signs of this headache."

Kagome reached one hand up to check his temperature, but the taiyoukai slapped her hand away.

"Do not touch me," he growled.

"Ow, touchy aren't you?" Groaning at her burning hand she looked at him again, only to see he had continued walking. Kagome sighed and put her hands on her hips "When are you going to let me go?"

He stopped, and turned his head slightly as to show he was listening. "I find you interesting." His eyes glanced briefly on the Tetsusaiga, then back to her again.

She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, making sure so that the sword was safely tucked between her body and arms. "That didn't answer my question and you know it."

"That," he said and strode further from her, "was my answer."

Kagome huffed and was about to reply when the lord suddenly stopped. His broad back tensed slightly; it was such a small gesture that if Kagome hadn't been glaring daggers at his back, she wouldn't have noticed. Quietly she tip-toed to his side and glanced in the direction his head was turned.

"What is it?" she whispered. She felt her palms get sweaty at her sudden nervousness.

Sesshomaru growled deep down his throat. "Get back, woman."

"It is _Kagome_," she hissed back, but did as told. An enraged Sesshomaru was a dangerous Sesshomaru, so an enraged and _tense_ Sesshomaru couldn't be a very good sign. The imp scurried past her to his lord's side, the Staff of Two Heads ready in his small hands. Silently she wondered if she should take this chance to evade the two demons. Glancing around her to find some kind of road or path through the forest, she noticed dark shadows jumping here and there, red and yellow eyes glinting maliciously. Mentally face palming herself she sighed. They were surrounded by demons. Exactly what she needed to make this week the worst ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Green-ish blood soaked her clothes where she stood dumbfounded, the demon that had thrown itself at her split in half by Sesshomaru's poison whip. Her hair hadn't escaped the rain of demon; strands of demon guts clutched around her head as if it were a bridal veil for Halloween and the green blood made her hair damp and dripping.

Sesshomaru stood, free from any sort of demon remains, a few feet away, quirking an eyebrow at the girl. It seemed she had gone into paralysis, very much alike a deer that were staring into the depths of the hunter's stomach. Suddenly a small purring sound came from him and he tensed. _Was he laughing? At her?_

Kagome heard the tiny sound and snapped out of her "deer-in-highlights" moment. She stared as the lord before her smirked the tiniest of smiles while an even softer sound of purring (purring, for Kami's sake!) were coming from him.

"What's so funny?" she demanded to know. In that moment an eye globe – tinted bloodred – ran down the side of her head and splashed down on the ground. This of course made Sesshomaru's purring noise even louder.

"It is _not _funny!" Kagome barked at him all the while embarrassment burned her cheeks.

"Not at all." He replied, scrutinizing her wet appearance, "it's quite amusing."

"Oh yeah? You know what's even more amusing?" Before he could answer she had picked up the soggy eye and let it fly the short distance, squishing as it clutched at his white kimono. The silence stretched in the clearing, only the hushed splash as the eye once again fell down. Kagome stared horrified at the wet spot on his clothes and then down at the hand guilty of it. _Why did I do that?_

"Now, you have done it, human," he snarled, sidestepping an outstretched demon-arm and sneaked closer to her.

She yelped and backed as fast as she could, never leaving eye contact. When she was little she had wanted to be a veterinarian. Therefore she knew it was a really bad idea to stare an enraged dog in its eyes. But because of this dangerous moment she had forgotten and now stared into the golden orbs of the most dangerous taiyoukai now living. Sesshomaru stared back into her blue orbs, mildly irritated over her challenging him. But instead of killing her immediately he simply stalked threatening after her retreating person only a few feet away. Suddenly she slipped on the slimy remains and in her panic for balance she reached for anything to grab hold of – which just happened to be Sesshomaru's kimono sleeves.

With a thud both of them fell into the sticky mass, the lord on top of the girl. For a moment they did nothing but stare at each other; Sesshomaru glared, surprised at the girls sudden large blue eyes, and she stared at him, while her cheeks threatened to burn holes through to her skeleton.

To both of their surprise she started to laugh wildly. The dog lord winced at the high tones and glared angrily at her, but this only made her laugh even louder. Those tendrils of water – _tears – _started to leak out the corners of her eyes, but the girl couldn't stop laughing. Laughing at _him_.

"Be quiet girl. Nothing about this is amusing," he growled, oblivious to the fact he still rested upon her person.

"I-I was so _scared_," she gasped between her laugh-attacks, hiding her face in her palms. Hiccupping she continued. "I-I re-eally thou-ght th-that you would se-seriously k-kill me th-this time, and I remembered I-Inuya-"

"Shut your mouth, Kagome." His body moved on its own, his right hand closed around her chin and his thumb sealed her lips. Another silence stretched, another staring contest. She stared with her wide eyes at how close he suddenly had gotten, and felt how her heart skipped a little. Which she felt was completely out of place, but of course – he had called her by name, but the real reason must be that she was held down by this powerful youkai who could snap her neck in a second. Of course she was frightened.  
>He broke the gaze first, glancing down at his thumb over her very human lips and then, with an unmistaken shiver, dashed away from her by several meters.<p>

Kagome lay on the ground for several seconds before she slowly heaved her up so that she was sitting on her bum. Turning her head slightly in his direction she could see the youkai lord had his back to her. Glancing in the opposite direction; a narrow path, but a path nonetheless. There and then she made her decision.

"Where are we going now, Sesshomaru-sama?"

* * *

><p>Okay guys. Have mercy on me for excluding the real demonfight, but I felt it should be a little more fluff from these youngsters *cough* I'm going to let them fight... some time in the future. But for the moment, I will let Sesshy be the "knight in shining armor". Or in this case "Deadly youkai in sluggish eye-goo". Well, either way, tell me what you think so I can improve ^^<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own InuYasha characters. If I did, I wouldn't have to go to school.**

* * *

><p><em>Whoa. It feels like ages since I wrote on this thing! But now I'm gonna pick up on it again and hopefully find some kind of pattern in the storyline (yeah, that's right! I haven't found it yet! Just that Sesshy and Kagome are going to hit the spot… sometime, hopefully not too soon.)<em>

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe herself. Had anyone said to her that she would start traveling with the evil half-brother of InuYasha, whose name meant Killing Perfection and who also hated humans, she would have laughed. Now however, Kagome pretty much felt like she had made a huge mistake somewhere.<p>

She cast a glance at the slightly swaying back before her, the long silvery hair flowing behind that back. Thinking back she remembered that awkward moment when the demon lord had stared at for what felt like forever before he sighed heavily and continued to walk away. Hastily she had stood up and ran up to him, careful to stay a few steps behind.  
>Soon they had found an unconscious Jaken, lying in a thick bush with the Staff of Two Heads tightly clutched in his tiny hands. Or was it claws? She would have to remember to ask that…<p>

However, here she was, Kagome Higurashi, friend to InuYasha, this silver haired fullblooded demon's hated little brother, who presumably also hated her. And what for? Because she was _curious_. Yes, curious! What kind of reason is that?

She grimaced at her own thoughtlessness, a memory blurring at the depths of her mind.

_Five-year old Kagome slowly took one cautious step toward the teenagers, all the while staring at them with wide blue eyes. Suddenly one of them looks up and spots her. His hair is blood red, with a stripe of blue in his bangs. Piercing in both ears and in his lower lip and crystal white lenses on that. Kagome flinched from the sight, but didn't go away. If anything she became even more curious._

"_Oi, guys! We have a little ogler!" He smirks, showing her silver dyed teeth._

"_Oni!" She screams with fear and excitement as she points at him with a chubby finger. _

_His eerily friend's laughs; barks and howls of laughter, but the Crystal guy's smile somehow freezes on his face. He takes one long step and are suddenly hovering over her, obscured the sun._

"_So I'm an oni, girlie? That's quite an insult ya know?" He lower himself until he's almost nose to nose with her. _

"_I-I'm sorry," she mumbles, her little body shaking of his scary white eyes._

"_You're sorry? How about my feelings?" He asks and sighs dramatically, his friends still snickering. He smiles evilly to them before looking at her again. "How are you gonna make up for it?"_

Suddenly the white back in front of her grew larger until she walked into it, full force. She tumbled backwards hastily, rubbing her nose absentmindedly. The white back however turned to let her see the face of him it belonged to.

"Girl. What are you doing?" Sesshomaru stared at her down his nose. She had touched him, this Sesshomaru. A _human_ had touched him! His skin crawled at the mere thought and he suddenly wished for a warm bath and fifteen different oils and herbs to clean himself.

"Eh?" She said stupidly, blinking rapidly as she came back to reality; walking on a grassy road that seemed to lead on forever and a seemingly pissed of full-blooded demon, that also happened to be InuYasha's half-brother. Who hated humans. Who _she_, human by birth, had walked right into. Damn.

"Um, nothing! I- I was just thinking on something, that's all! I'm really sorry for walking into you like that, please don't kill me?" Stammering, on top of all. There was no way in _hell_ Sesshomaru would let her of the hook!

The girl twitched under his scrutinizing eyes, and he found himself to be amused with how much his presence seemed to discomfort her. But now was not the time nor the place to be amused. Glancing at the sword she held loosely in her right hand, he agreed with himself. Definitely not the time.

"Hnn." He murmured, before turning on his heel and continuing on. Kagome sighed heavily; he _so_ didn't buy it. She trudged after him while cursing her absent mind who only thought of bad things these days. First her father's death and now of that punk kid who…

She shivered. _**Do Not **__walk down that road, stupid mind! _Soon she might even start thinking about this demon lord's frightening speed and deadly graze, this demon lords ghastly yellow orbs whose look certainly chilled your bones, this demon lords large body on top of hers, this demon lord who had grasped her chin, thumb on her lips-

"Agh!" She growled with frustration, slapping her cheeks hard, the warmth from them unmisstakingly hot against her palms. Why, oh _why_ did she have to be such an idiot sometimes?


End file.
